


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by loveadoodle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveadoodle/pseuds/loveadoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would Molly Hooper possibly want to share a New Year's kiss with at Baker Street?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all the wonderful Sherlollians out there. Hope this is the start of a fantastic year for you all.

Sherlock Holmes sat at his microscope, trying to analyze the cultures on the slide; however, he was unable to concentrate.  Instead of studying the sample before him, he was shooting sidelong glances at a certain pathologist who was currently giggling madly with a cardiologist, Dr…Anders was it, at the other lab bench.  How was he supposed to concentrate on his experiment with all these distractions?

What could that man possibly be saying to cause Molly to laugh so heartily?  Sherlock gave the doctor a onceover. _Single, nonsmoker, two cats, vegetarian, avid footballer, distinguished career as a cardiologist, just ended a lengthy relationship with cheating girlfriend, looking for a companion_.  Finding absolutely nothing wrong with the man, the detective gave an irritated huff and turned back to his microscope. 

“Yes, the party will be at my house at half-seven.  If you’re not doing anything, maybe you could stop by and welcome in the New Year with me,” the heart doctor said hopefully.

Hearing this, Sherlock’s head snapped up almost painfully.  Molly smiled.  “That would be—”

“Impossible.  Dr. Hooper cannot attend your little get-together,” Sherlock interrupted, making his way to where the two stood.

“Why is that?” Dr. Anders asked, a confused look on his face.

“She already has plans for tonight,” Sherlock responded curtly.

“I do?” the pathologist questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Obviously.  It’s New Year’s Eve; of course you have plans,” the detective answered.  He turned to the other man.  “Also, Dr. Anders, the patient on whom you just performed surgery just went into cardiac arrest.  I suggest you go and attend to him.”

The cardiologist’s face blanched.  With a horrified look on his face, he ran from the room.

“How could you possibly know that?” Molly asked with her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t.  I just wanted him to leave,” came his airy response.

“And what’s this about my having plans.  I am fairly certain that I am quite free tonight.”

“Well, the Watsons and Mrs. Hudson have, against my will, decided to throw a New Year’s party at Baker Street,” Sherlock began, turning away from her and pacing.

“And you just assumed that I would want to come?”

“I know it was presumptuous of me to think that, of all the invitations you’ve received, you would accept mine.  However, I require your presence.  You simply cannot let me face a gathering of dull, mundane people at my flat alone.”

“Sherlock, you know how to play nice when you want.  You don’t need me there,” the petite brunette reasoned.

“But who will I talk to?  I won’t be able to have an intelligent conversation with anyone there.”

“John is a very intelligent man, and Mary is a very good conversationalist.  You’ll have no problem there.  Besides, I think I would rather like to go to Dr. Anders’ party.”

“You can’t!” Sherlock shouted, spinning around to face the pathologist.

“And why not? Jared is a very nice man.  He is funny and smart, and he likes me.  Why shouldn’t I spend New Year’s Eve with him?”

“Because.”  He resumed his pacing.  “He will undoubtedly have many people over; he is a very popular man here at the hospital after all.  And there are so many women who would also love to be with him on New Year’s Eve, namely that blonde receptionist from the front desk.  Being that she is more aggressive than you are, she will most likely monopolize his time.  Given this, she will most likely be the one to share the New Year’s kiss with him,” he rambled. 

“And what does that have to do with me?” Molly asked.

“Well, if he will be with the receptionist, who will you share your New Year’s kiss with?” Sherlock answered, keeping his back to Molly.

“Well then, who can I share it with at Baker Street?”  He missed the amused expression on her face.

“John will be with Mary.  Mrs. Hudson is bringing a guest.  Lestrade will most likely be finally making his relationship with Donovan official.  I guess that leaves only one person,” the detective replied, still refusing to face her.

“You’re right.  The only person left is…the Watsons’ baby girl.”

At this, Sherlock whirled around.  “I was referring to myself.”  What he hadn’t realized was that, as he was talking, Molly had walked right up to him and was now mere inches from him. 

“I guess if you’re the only one available, I’ll have to settle with you,” she said with a smirk. 

“So, you’ll come to Baker Street?”  He tried, and failed, to hide the hope in his voice.

“I don’t really have much choice.  You turned down my last invitation to a party, and I have no intention of spending New Year’s Eve at home alone.”  She raised herself up on her tiptoes and planted a quick peck on his cheek before turning and sauntering to the door.  “I’ll see you tonight,” she called back to him, not turning around.

“I’ll text you the details,” he replied.  He smiled to himself.  That had gone rather well.  Now, all he had to do was convince John to help him plan a last minute party.


End file.
